


Re-Entry

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the majority of the Lost Light crew seem to be rejoicing their return to Cybertron, some of its younger members are having a difficult time adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Entry

Seeing Cybertron for the first time was a bizarre experience. The way Bumper’s Sire had spoke about it, he had expected to be overwhelmed by its grandiose elegance, but he had trouble feeling anything beyond puzzlement. Of course, Bumper had been on other planets before - organic ones, mostly -  and none of them could rightfully compare to the metal world.

The planet itself was lovely, from the architecture of the city to the landscapes beyond. However, while the older mechs were off rejoicing their return home, Bumper only felt uneasy. Everything felt wrong and, in short, Bumper wasn’t happy.

The merriment was stifling. What was there to rejoice when this felt nothing like home?

In response, he had taken to escaping to the outskirts of Iacon; a space just outside city limits, and before the wilderness. At his age, just shy of his adult frame, he was old enough for his Creators to leave him to his own devices. He stuck close to the city limits, carefully heeding his Creators’ advice to avoid the treacherous wilderness. 

It was quiet out here, away from the noise from the city. He rarely ever came across someone else - friend or otherwise. Most were too busy rebuilding their lives, or even attempting to make their own living. Solitude had never been a problem for him, in fact, he preferred it. Aboard the Lost Light, the lack of privacy had often been a problem for him. 

Now the loneliness corroded his spark. 

He walked for a while more, nothing but the sounds of his pede keeping him company. His processor lost itself in memories until he no longer was paying attention to where he was walking. He thought about the Lost Light, the now decommissioned starship that he had grown up on. A small smile twitched at his lips behind his mask in remembrance.

In his stupor, he had not noticed that he had traveled much further than he had originally intended. In front of him stretched a large, barren plane, going for miles. He was usually careful to only travel a certain distance to not lose track of time. Unfortunately, his plan seemed to have been foiled this time.

Common sense told him to turn back, before his Creators began to worry. Yet, his normally controlled curiosity plagued his mind until he was drawn to explore the plane more.

He walked forward at a steady pace, the sun warm on his back. It seeped into the pistons in his back, relaxing the hinges on his doorwings. They drooped behind him in a contented stance. The whole area was quite marvelous, the ground smooth and sparkly like freshly waxed plating. He looked around in awe. 

As he walked, a figure on the ground began to take shape on the horizon. With the warnings about the local wildlife dancing in his processor, he stopped dead in his tracks. He shivered, assessing the situation. The figure seemed to be unmoving and posed a possible non-threat. Emboldened by this knowledge, he continued on. 

The closer he got, the more definition came to the figure until a definite mech form came into view. That garnered him some confidence and as he moved forward, it became more and more familiar.

"Replay?" Said mech looked to be napping, orange visor dimmed. His frame was the stillest that Bumper had ever seen it. The visor peeped on with a small crack of color at the sound of his designation. Replay didn’t look surprised at Bumper’s intrusion. Undoubtedly, his sharp audios had probably registered his approach long ago.

Replay stretched languidly, waving enthusiastically. He settled back on the ground shortly after, squirming around the get comfortable. His visor dimming once more, dozing slightly.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Bumper, his doorwings twitching.

Shrugging, Replay settled his servos behind his helm. It was silent for a moment, then he replied, “my Sire.”

From any other mech, Bumper would have been confused with that response. However, he knew Replay perhaps the best out of anyone. No two words could explain anything in his life the best.  Replay’s relationship with his Sire was cold and distant at worst and overbearing at best.

Bumper was empathetic, but was at a lost on what to say. A small sound of, “oh,” escaped him as he flopped down next to his friend.

"You want to talk about it?" he tried. It was rare to coax Replay into talking about his problems. The normally verbose young mech tended to clam up when it came to his family life. Bumper understood this. Nonetheless, it was polite to ask.

Another shrug. “Just more overbearing than usual. Guess it’s from coming back to Cybertron and all.” It was clear that that was going to be all the explanation Bumper was going to receive. It was satisfactory.

A small, non-committed noise was Bumper’s response. He shifted to lay beside his friend, just enough space between them that their plating barely brushed. “The move hasn’t been easy on most of us. I’m sure he’ll let up once we’re settled in more.” 

Replay’s visor shuttered on once more as he tilted his helm in Bumper’s direction. A derisive snort was shot his way. No comment followed, though. 

On the ground, the metal was soft and pliant; a perfect spot for a nap. Coupled with the sun, it was easily making Bumper drowsy. He fought his recharge protocols for a long time. Before it was able to claim him, a thought touched his processor. This was the closest to home he had felt since coming to Cybertron.


End file.
